An Encounter With An Angel
---- It was a snowy in Bosco. Aedion Lloyd was almost frozen. He sat upon a log and watched his comrades sleep. He knew it was a private's job to do watch, but it was so freezing, and they were in the middle of Bosco. Up above Aedion flew a angel named Sachiel who was looking down and at the earth, enjoying the frigid air. Lloyd was lost in the heavens, staring at the moon. The wolves howled in the woods and he couldn't help but shiver. There were rumors that the wolves were larger in the north, that they openly attacked human and animal alike. Lloyd snapped back into reality as he saw a pair of white wings. The blond instinctively shot at them then gasped when he realized what he was shooting at. An angel. If a private shot down an angel he would be famous, oh how he wanted to shoot. He couldn't take another shot though and risk waking his comrades for no reason. He uttered a silent prayer, hoping that the angel would fall. Sachiel heard a whistle in the air by his ear, followed by a slight burning sensation. He reached up to touch his ear and felt something sticky. "I think I just got shot at." Sachiel said to himself as he looked down to see a young man standing in the snow, holding a rifle pointed at himself. Sachiel smiled as he flew down in front of the young man. He hit the ground hard and fast, causing the snow to scatter beneath him, with his wings covering his body for protection. Sachiel slowly revealed himself to the young mage, saying "Do not be afraid." "Stay back!" Lloyd brandished the rifle at his chest, ready to shoot. The howling continued and a shiver ran down his spine. "Who are you anyways.." "I am an angel, and I don't care kindly to be shot at." Sachiel said as he pointed at the rifle, freezing the firing mechanism inside. "My name is Sachiel. Why did you fire at me?" "I was surprised. Also, if I took down an angel I would be promoted." He said promptly. "This is why I don't fly anymore" Sachiel sighed to himself. "Tell me Aedion, is being promoted what is really important to you?" "Yes. It is my goal to become a general in the military or serve as the king's personal guard. Anything I can do to active that goal I will." Lloyd's dedication showed, he was determined to serve his country. Lloyd's tried to pull his trigger, but the mechanism was frozen. "What did you do to my gun." "I froze it as to protect myself from your weapon." Sachiel said. The howling started to grow closer. "They don't sound happy." "They're killers. What do you expect." He said gruffly. "What do you want from me. How do you know my name." "Like I said, I am an angel of the Lord. I know what I need to know. They may be killers" Sachiel said, nodding towards the wolf pack coming closer. "But they do what they have to to thrive. Would being promoted help you thrive?" "Yes." Lloyd said. "It would bring me closer to my goal." "What is that goal?" Sachiel said. The wolves could be heard growling around the two now, circling them just out of eyesight. "I want to serv-Aurg!" He was cut off by a wolf, grabbing his arm dragging him off into the woods. Another wolf grabbed his other arm and Lloyd felt as if they were being ripped off. He was in incredibly agony. He felt as if his arms were being ripped off. "IF YOU'RE REALLy AN ANGEL HELP ME YOU BASTARD!" He shouted back towards Sachiel. The angel watched for a minute before walking towards them, moving faster in a walking motion than the wolves were with dragging Lloyd. The wolves growled as they came behind him ready to attack. Sachiel turned his head and said a silent "Shh", causing the wolves to be quiet and to sit calmy. Sachiel turned toward the main problem and said "Release now you two will be in trouble." One of the wolves released and backed way with his ears down. the other one looked at Sachiel and snorted. Sachiel sighed, walked over to the wolf, and swatted his snout, causing him to let go and cower in obedience. "There." Sachiel said. "Dammit." Lloyd let out an unholy string of curses and backed away when the largest wolf approached him. It was the size of a small horse and was solid white. The wolf seemed to bow its head and started licking the mans wounds. "If you're an angel. Can you heal me?" "I can do a bit." Sachiel said, knealing down next to Lloyd. He looked at the wolf, and asked "May I heal your new friend?" The wolf, who was the one that Sachiel had swatted, snorted and moved out of the the way. Sachiel placed one hand on each arm, as water appeared around his hands and Lloyd's wounds. The blood from the wounds tainted the water, but it quickly healed up as the skin closed up, stopping the bleeding. Sachiel let go, saying. "I was able to stop the bleeding, so you won't bleed out or have an infection, but that's all I could do by myself unfortunately." Sachiel stood up, and the wolf started to lick where Lloyd's wounds were again. "What is the wolf doing.." Lloyd moved his arm experimentally, and then realized he couldn't feel anything. "Sachiel. I can't feel anything in my arms.." "Like I said I can only do so much by myself... My partner..." Sachiel stopped abruptly. "The wolf feels bad for what she did, and is wanting to atone for her sins. She wants to become your friend." "Sure. What is her name?" He stroked the wolf, wishing he could feel the soft fur beneath his hands. Sachiel looked towards the wolf, who looked back. "She would like to be called Ashka." "Hi Ashka.." he tried to say in a soothing voice. "How are you buddy..." The wolf happily panted and lightly licked Lloyd's face. Then she sat next to him calmy. The other wolves decided to leave in search of a new target. "Ashka has promised to stay with you until you say otherwise." Sachiel told Lloyd. "Now what was this about a goal?" "I want to become a general and uphold the laws of this righteous country." Lloyd said after standing. Askha wagged her tail and followed his every movement. "Is there laws allowing harm to others? To someone you don't know and who aren't breaking the law? Say you did shoot me down. That's just an innocent killed for no reason. What then?" Sachiel asked, hoping to get the point across to the aspired young man. "You're technically not a human." Lloyd said. He started to handle his arm seeing when he could feel anything. He couldn't feel anything until he reached his shoulder. "Dammit. I'll never make it this way." "Yes you will." Sachiel said encouragingly. "Ashka here will help. Just stay true to yourself. It will never lead you down the wrong path, even if it isn't what you think it is now." "What does that mean.." He asked, "Are you saying I'm going to do something?" "Everyone's life has a plan. Everyone has a role to play on this earth. The role you have can change to where the Lord knows you are needed to be." Sachiel explained, not wanting to give away any details on the future. "You will know what is right in your heart when the time comes." "Are you saying I am going to betray the military?" He gritted his teeth. "Dammit. That's a lie." "I never said..." Sachiel sighed, looked up for a moment and then back down. "What I am about to tell you will happen, even if you won't believe me. Sooner or later you will run across someone who will change your perspective on things, maybe causing you to leave the military." "What do you mean.." Lloyd grabbed Sachiel's collar. "Tell me dammit." Sachiel put a hand on Lloyd's arm that was holding him, removing it gently from his person. "What do you think of slaves?" Lloyd was shocked, it was natural in his country to make the poor slaves and have them work in mines to increase the revenue of the country. "It is a necessary part of this country." "Is it though? You're citizens are mistreated in the mines, forced to work more than they physically should to stay healthy. Abused and forced to stay underground even if they have worked enough to free themselves. The system is corrupt to make the rich richer, and the poor miserable and controlled. Humans aren't pets. They shouldn't be controlled no matter the situation." Sachiel said, showing a flicker of anger for once behind his blue eyes. "It's none of your damn business." Lloyd snarled. "Ashka, come." Lloyd began to walk back to his watch station to continue his long night. Sachiel sighed. "Keep Ashka close. She will be of much help to you." Lloyd sat that night thinking of what the angel had said to him. Ashka kept in company and chased away any rogue wolves that came after him. He was angry. Sachiel watched as Lloyd and Ashka walked away. "By the way, your gun should work once I am gone. Good luck Aedion Lloyd. Your life will be filled with many adventures. Make the most of it." Sachiel said, before turning and flying off, gone within a second and a rush of wind.